


Grey abyss

by SunshineReiji



Series: A drop in the ocean [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Porn though, cuz idk how to write pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Ranmaru has enough of Reiji's self-doubt about himself and his looks, so he proceeds to show him how much love the brunet deserves.





	Grey abyss

« You are a beautiful man, Reiji. »

Reiji’s confused look was understandable. Ranmaru was not good at expressing his emotions, and even though the brunet was confident in the love the rocker held for him, hearing his boyfriend say such compliments still came as a pleasant surprise.  
Reiji was sitting on his bed, phone in hand, checking out some posts on social media which visibly made him a bit distressed, while Ranmaru was standing up near the door, just watching his boyfriend.

Reiji rose his head and chuckled nervously.

« I- I’m not- »

« If you dare tell me you are not beautiful, I am going to hit your head Reiji. »

Ranmaru immediately regretted his words when he saw Reiji close himself up.  
He quickly knelled in front of the brunet and took his hands in his own. 

« Hey, okay sorry, I didn’t mean that, I’d never hurt you, you know that, it’s just- »

He let out a frustrated sigh before beginning again :

« It’s just... I love you, Rei. I love you so much and I hate the fact that you cannot love yourself. You don’t see how truly beautiful you are, not only physically. You are beautiful in every sense of the word and I do not know what I did in my past or present life to deserve you, but I have you and I am not letting you go. I love everything about you, your smile, your body, your laugh, your goofiness, how adorable you are, how handsome you are, everything. »

He cupped Reiji’s cheek, forcing one grey abyss to meet the other.

« I just don’t understand why you can’t see it. I want you to stop thinking so low about yourself. This self-depreciating humour, this way you hide how much you diminish yourself with a bright smile and a knowing wink... I just... I can’t let you do it anymore. Because you are worth so much more. »

He squeezed Reiji’s hand a bit more.

« I swear here and now, before you, that I will fight everyone who makes you feel bad about yourself. I’ll fight Ai for the comments on your weight, because you are perfect the way you are ; Camus for commenting on your food, because you are the best cook on Earth and I love your meals. Tell me who they are and I will confront them, I’ll defend you against them and against yourself, Rei. »

He gently lifted the brunet’s chin and met two grey eyes filled with tears.

« I love you, Rei. I love you and I care about you so much. »

He kissed those lips again.

« I want to show you how much I love you. »

Reiji fell forward and embraced Ranmaru, kissing him hard. The rocker struggled not to lose balance.

« I... I think I want to see... » Reiji whispered.

The silver-haired man smiled widely.

« Stand up. » he commanded with a deep voice.

Reiji was unsure about all of this, but still obeyed, trembling a bit. The silver-haired man cupped his face and gently kissed his lips, not deepening it, merely a brush, a soft contact. Reiji was a sensible man, even more now. Although Ranmaru would have normally considered it extremely cheesy, here and now, it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because Reiji needed to understand he was a beautiful man, a man whom Ranmaru loved and worshipped so much it made him more than man ; because man is simple and plain, whereas Reiji was multi-faceted and possessed the soul of an untouchable divine creature. It was a miracle, a true sight of divine apparition, that Ranmaru was able to merely _touch_ him. To touch these lips with his own, grab this face in his hands.  
He would have believed that his actions would taint this creature, if the creature itself had not tainted itself with man’s lowest thoughts.

« Tell me if you want to stop. » the silver-haired man said.

« Okay. » was the brunet’s soft answer.

Ranmaru kissed the lips again and started working on the tie. Slowly, he took it off and started unbuttoning the white shirt. Reiji watched as the other idol undressed him, revealing more and more skin.  
The brunet started feeling nervous when the first forearm was undressed.  
Ranmaru looked at the scars scattering the soft skin. Some looked old, some were still red. They were very deep, the rocker noticed. He softly brushed his fingers against them and, sensing Reiji’s discomfort, kissed them gently. He felt his heart contract when his lips touched them. Reiji did not deserve this. He deserved love, not a blade to his skin. He felt Reiji swallow hard. He whispered in the softest voice he could :

« You are beautiful. »

Slowly, he moved to the other shoulder, took the shirt of it and repeated his action on the new scars.

« You are needed. »

He felt Reiji’s shivers increase. He gently started stroking his back as more of the shirt fell, until the brunet was left topless. Ranmaru knelled before him and started pulling his pants down, just enough to reveal the - oh so gorgeous - hips. Again, he kissed the scars on one side.

« You are special. »

The other side.

« You are loved. »

He rose to his feet again and kissed the tears away.

« More than you know. »

He gently stroked his lips with his thumb.

« And I am ready to prove it to you, if you are willing. »

Reiji’s soft lips were apart, his face a bit aghast. He looked down at his bare top, then other at Ranmaru again. He felt unrealistically shy.  
So, shyly, he grabbed Ranmaru’s t-shirt and started pulling it up. The silver-haired man caught on and both were left with only pants on, facing each other.  
Reiji let his gaze linger on the perfectly sculpted body. Absent-mindedly, he brushed the other man’s stomach, tracing the abdominal lines. He briefly thought how such a handsome man like this could love and want someone like... him. Just a pudgy, soft ball like him. With scars that made him even uglier to add to that.  
Looking at Reiji’s face, Ranmaru quickly caught on. He took the brunet in his arms and stroked his back. He kissed his temple and whispered :

« You are truly beautiful, Rei. »

He started descending his hands towards the brunet’s bottom.

« And I love each part of you. »

 _‘Worship it, even’_ he thought. 

Suddenly, he grabbed the bottom.

« Especially _that_ part. »

Reiji couldn’t help but chuckle. Gaining some confidence in his looks again, he kissed Ranmaru’s cheek and whispered mockingly :

« Would you like to see more of it ? »

Ranmaru scoffed.

« Hell yeah. »

And with that, he yanked the pants down. The brunet yelped, but chuckled and helped his lover undress too. Reiji started kissing Ranmaru harder, deeper, making his growing desire apparent. It was all right, because the rocker felt the same.  
They laid themselves bare to each other, admiring and touching the bodies they loved.  
Ranmaru finally sat on the bed, right in front of Reiji. The other didn’t wait and straddled him, although not sitting yet. 

« I should probably prepare you. » the rocker whispered.

Reiji grinned and went to his bedside table, from which he took out two condoms and some lube. He tossed them on the bed, and Ranmaru quickly prepared himself. He then pulled Reiji to him until the other was again close enough. Then, with fingers coated in lube, he gently started caressing Reiji’s entrance. He looked at the man to check if it was okay. Upon seeing the brunet’s eyes filled with desire and his smile, he entered one, then two fingers and smeared the lube inside.  
Reiji let out a soft moan, but sighed in satisfaction. He locked his gaze in Ranmaru’s grey eyes and nodded slightly. Ranmaru took the fingers out and the brunet repositioned himself, so that the other man’s tip was at his entrance. 

« Ready ? » Ranmaru whispered.

Arms still wrapped around Ranmaru’s neck, Reiji nodded slightly, bracing himself.  
Ranmaru entered him, by lowering Reiji slowly.  
A soft grunt of displeasure became a cry of pain. Reiji’s body was becoming tense under Ranmaru’s palms, so the younger man started stroking him gently. The brunet’s head fell on the other man’s shoulder as he was filled completely with other. He was panting softly. 

« Are you okay ? » the rocker whispered, a bit afraid of Reiji’s cry.

Teeth biting his neck answered him. Ranmaru yelped as the other idol’s teeth sunk in the sensitive skin of his neck, biting, licking, kissing. The violent and yet filled with love attentions rose to his jawline as much as Ranmaru’s impatience. Reiji’s sucked the skin, sucked out the love Ranmaru held for him and made it his. Ranmaru was his, his, his. Reiji’s lips settled on his cheek as he rolled his hips.

Ranmaru lost it here and now. 

He made Reiji fall backward, still inside him, chests connected, and attacked his lips senseless. He forced his way inside Reiji’s mouth, their tongues danced together as Ranmaru’s mind became foggy and incoherent because all he was thinking about was _Reiji, Reiji, Reiji_. He sucked these lips, leaving them puffy, red and coated in sweat, making them shine as much as the man’s grey eyes filled with lust.  
This was something Ranmaru would have never thought he would see.  
But he was not displeased.  
More turned-on actually.

His mouth descended to Reiji’s Adam’s apple. He started kissing and licking it, and finally he got what he wanted to hear. The forbidden fruit in its most delectable form : Reiji’s moan filled the silence as his breath became more laboured. The brunet closed his eyes as his hands lost themselves in the silver hair.

« Ranran... _please_... »

The rocker grinned mischievously, but he had to admit he was growing impatient too. He gave the first thrust and silenced Reiji’s cry of pleasure with a kiss, drowning the sound in his own mouth. The brunet devoured him and they tasted each other every way they could, as the rhythm grew faster and faster and all their thoughts and doubts were lost in an ocean of lust with waves of moaning and cries of pleasure and kisses and strokes, as desire filled a grey abyss that met itself and answered itself.  
Both men hadn’t seen a more beautiful shade of grey than the one they were facing. Sweat and saliva united on pale skin marked only by red puffy lips. Ranmaru sucked his lover’s neck as his thrusts grew faster and deeper, giving out all the love, all the worship led bare before the god himself. He was Reiji’s servant at that moment, loving his body and leaving his mind blank. The god was lost to these strong arms and deep thrusts, as his pleasure grew greater and the god himself worshipped the servant. Hands caressed this body sculpted in the finest marble, strong and yet so breakable, a bit reddened by the effort but oh so beautiful and alive.

« Ranran... I- »

The younger man sealed the eldest’s lips again as Reiji’s eyes nearly rolled over. They kissed until there was no air left between them, nothing to separate them, two bodies in perfect unison.

« Ranran... plea- »

This time he bit the brunet’s collar bone, earning him a cry which he would hold like a trophy for weeks, until he earned another at least. He kissed it again, a bit apologetic, before whispering hoarsely :

« You talk too much. »

He devoured the lips again, making them his own. Reiji grabbed the silver hair and put the other hand on the shoulders, as he started to accompany the thrusts with his own hips, always harder, always stronger. Ranmaru helped Reiji out himself by slowly stroking his cock.  
They moved together, one body out of two, that not even the strongest wind could blow apart. A dance for two, lost in sweat and saliva and love, so much love coursing through the two connected bodies, until they reached the final, perfect, harmonious note and they cried out their love in perfect unison.

This was the most beautiful music they had ever made together.

Panting softly, Ranmaru fell on Reiji heavily, not getting out of him. The brunet let out a little grunt as they collided, but then put his arms around his lover’s neck and gently played with his hair, as they both recovered. Eventually, Ranmaru kissed Reiji’s cheek and stood up, leaving the brunet completely bare and uncomfortably empty. The silver-haired man took the condom off and threw it away, then helped the other man up. 

« Are you all right ? » he said, worried, noticing the tears on Reiji’s face.

The brunet looked really tired, but he smiled brightly.

« Yes, I am... I’ve never felt better. »

Considering Reiji as definitely too exhausted, Ranmaru lifted him and carried him to the bathroom to shower together. They didn’t dwell long in here, although the rocker took the time to caress the body and the scars again while repeating his mantra of « You’re beautiful, you’re beautiful ». Once finished, he took him in his arms again and brought him to the bedroom, landing them both on the bed. Reiji took over and gently settled himself and his lover in a comfortable position, bringing the sheets to cover them softly.  
Sighing with content, Ranmaru looked at Reiji. Both laying on their sides, facing each other’s grey eyes, they smiled. Reiji’s hand gently stroked the younger man’s cheek.

« _You_ are beautiful, Ranran. »

Before the other could answer, Reiji kissed his lips softly, just a touch. He then snuggled in his arms.

« Thank you. » he whispered, closing his eyes.

Ranmaru smiled and embraced Reiji. He kissed the brown locks and softly, more to himself than anything, he whispered :

« You’re mine now, and I’m yours. »

They both fell asleep, together, connected, united. They were one, and they would be all right.  
They would meet the grey abyss again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, MadSketch, for correcting the text !
> 
> Yeah, so, first time writing pwp and probably last because it's terrible uu But I wanted to try and I wanted it to figure out in the series 'A drop in the ocean' sooooo... :D
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed this softness XD (I spent my day on it help)


End file.
